


半厘米

by foxhuhu



Category: Room No.9
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu





	半厘米

小林大地的鼾声打得很响。睡相和睡品也不好。不仅把被子完全地抢过去了，在自己身上结结实实滚了一圈，还睡得东倒西歪，脑袋几乎要伸到床外头去了。要不是这床足够大，他早就翻到地下去了。

真是没心没肺一个人。安曇诚二默默叹口气，揪住对方压住的被子一角，使劲儿往自己这边扯了扯。然而真是沉。安下心了就能睡死成这样？安曇诚二皱了皱眉，心想早知如此便不那么早让你心安了。却又不忍心叫醒。只是靠过去，把他逆着被子卷起的方向推了推，勉强抽出一点来，盖在自己的腹上。空调的温度调得恰到好处。汗已散尽的皮肤一夜过后已是舒适的干爽。诚二的鼻尖抵在大地的脖后颈上，呼吸吹动细小的汗毛，吹得那睡着的人翻了个身。于是刚抢来的被子又没了。

“这样就太过分了啊，大地。”诚二嘟囔着，伸手去拽大地的胳膊。不料却被反拽住，五指握紧了抓得牢牢的。“你是在假睡吧？”诚二问。大地的鼾声停了片刻，扭转过头，却又接着打起鼾来。那抓住的手却不放，干燥的掌心紧紧贴在诚二的手腕上。

那手心有一个疤。圆形的，愈合起来也出奇的规则。骨和神经都完好，皮肉也都长齐了，疤痕却消不掉。那小小的一个圆形里和周围的皮肤有异样的触感。此时这么紧紧地贴在他手腕上，他感受得清晰。心跳忽然加速起来，也不过是因为那小小的、直径不过半厘米的圆形。

“大，地。”他稍稍抬起嗓音，凑近熟睡人的耳边，“该醒了。”

他不是太有耐心了。现在这个情况变得相当的不公平。小林大地抢走了所有被子，睡得天昏地暗，还扣下了他的一只手臂。而他，光着身子，没有被子，一只手臂动也不能动，然后更要命的是，下半身已经半勃起。

“大，地。”他用空着的那只手去挠大地的腋窝，“再不醒，我就收回昨天的话了。”

不知是挠痒的效果还是这句威胁的作用，大地眨巴了几下眼睛，迷糊地问：“……昨天……什么话？”

“不记得了啊。”诚二冷面道，“不记得了那就是没说过。”

“啊！”大地警觉地睁开眼，“不行的！说过的！说好了结婚的！”

诚二的脸忽然就觉得热起来。他扭开头，看着晨光照亮的窗纱。“没有的事。你听错了。”

“我才没听错！”大地松开了他的手腕，却整个人翻到他身上，“啊……”

被发现了。诚二或许可能浑身都烫起来了。

他皱着眉，想要撑起身来。“让我起来。”他不带好气地说。

“不让。”大地回绝得干脆利落，视线直直落在诚二的下腹，“你要想起来，根本不用叫醒我。”

说得好像条条是道。

“要不是哪个傻瓜刚才死抓住我的手，我也当然不用叫醒你。”

“哦，这样啊。”大地若有所思。却好像灵光一闪地咧嘴笑了。才松开手腕没一会儿的手掌毫不犹豫地握住了视线中那挺立之物。“这样你就别起来了。”他嘻嘻笑着说。

是心跳快了还是慢了一拍，诚二不知道，只是呼吸刹那间停滞了。他感觉到那个小小的、触觉异样的圆形疤痕，同他方才在手腕上感觉到的一样。但又不一样。奇异而微妙的触感从那小小的一点往四周扩散开来，如水波中心一般地把陡然燃起的欲望推向他全身，同他昨晚所感受到的一样。那比周遭略显粗糙的小小的一点，宛若拨弦人的指尖，此时并无动作，只是轻轻地落于弦上，弦却已然为之紧绷。

“想做吗？”大地伏在他耳边低声问。

他心有不甘地别开脸，半天不作声。

“就算你说不想，我也会做的。”大地说。

这家伙什么时候变得这么无赖了！诚二简直想要一脚踹开他，可大地的手却已经动了起来。

诚二深吸一口气，缴械投降。

 

他喜欢大地的手。很普通的一双手，厚实，有力，握起拳头来跟人打架的时候不怎么输。坚韧的，很能吃苦，也不怕痛的。但又灵巧，擅长修车，修手机，修个电视冰箱也不在话下。诚二没有那么多的家电给他修，只是每回自行车掉了链子便都甩给他，看他蹲在地上倒腾了一会儿，站起来两手黑油油的。后来他往那手里砸钉子的时候仔细地端详过。虽是为了找到不会伤及神经和骨骼的位置，却着实翻来覆去地、一面赞叹又一面心疼着地把那手好好地看了遍。

他想着自己认识此人便是从这手开始。那时他们十二岁。这手攥了个拳头狠狠揍在一个小痞子的脸上——虽说彼时的小林大地也不过是一个小痞子而已。这一个十二岁的小痞子和另两个看起来应是十五六岁的小痞子以难以势均力敌的力量扭打成一团的时候，诚二默默退到了一旁，掏出手机给父亲打了个电话。半个小时后，他坐在自己家的沙发上，拿着药棉和碘酒，给那双又肿又淌血的手做应急处理。母亲端来的绿茶在茶几上冒着热气。他透过蒸汽看一看这位武林小英雄的脸，问道：“你是二班的吧？我好像见过你。”“啊？”对方一愣，随即点头，“嗯。”“我叫安曇诚二。”他说，又低头往那渗血的伤口里摸碘酒。对方疼得兹拉咧开嘴，哼唧了一会儿说，“我叫小林大地。”

他信赖那一双手。他看着那缠了绷带的手麻利地把他们家不灵的阳台锁拆了又装好，便对手的主人说，你这样的，将来学工科之类的应该不错。对方耸着肩哈哈大笑着说我这样人根本不会读书的学什么呀出去打打工就是了。他摇摇头说，为什么这样想呢，不试试怎么知道呢？我觉得你可以的。对方愣了一下，神情微妙地看着他。有不会的我可以教你，他风轻云淡地说，反正我们就在隔壁班。啊，对方怔怔地应了一声。还有，他接着说，微微笑起，伸出手去，谢谢你帮了我。他头一回握大地的手，是握在了纱布上。

 

他现在想去握那另一只空着的手，是溺水的人想要抓一个支点。抓住了，那人就能拖他上岸。他喊那人的名字，左手找到了那人的右手，握起来，五指同五指交错起来，那股力量把他拉起来，让他仰起头去亲吻那人的鼻尖，然后是嘴角。那人的舌尖探出来，再度攫住他刚获自由的呼吸。

“大地……”可以呼吸的间隙他又轻声喊。

“嗯？”大地手上的活没停，掌心那个小小的圆形的触感持续不断地上下刺激他肿胀的下体。

“进来。”他说。

“……可以吗？”大地问，问得有点儿小心翼翼，“那个……你还行吗？昨晚……”

“进来。”他很少把一句话说两遍，说完便下意识地又别开脸去。

大地却咯咯笑起来。好的，你等着，马上就来。他说着，一面低头咬住诚二的乳头，一面松开了握着他分身的那只手，向后面探过去。

 

大地的手指不像诚二的那样修长。“你的是弹钢琴的富家少爷的手，我的是普通劳动人民的手。”大学头一年的时候，大地在琴房里对他这么说。当时他白他一眼，说：“我也就是随便弹弹，小时候父母让学的，不是我想弹。”他对自己的不高兴有点意外，“你不如来试试？说不定你弹得比我好呢。”大地倒是兴奋起来，蹭过来伸手这儿摸摸那儿摸摸，头一回见过钢琴的模样。伸着一根食指，这里那里敲两下。让他坐下来弹，他却是不肯的。越是催了几回，越是往回缩，摇着头说“我的手啊，还是别干这个了，干不好的”。那干什么好？诚二问。大地眨巴了眼睛说，修个什么还行，这琴要是坏了我倒是可以学着修。诚二哼他一声。他便又眨了眨眼睛，好像冥思苦想似的，憋出了另一样干得比较好的事情——“唔……给女孩子做的话，靠这双手，也可以高潮的呢……大概……”他说得犹豫，说完又冥思苦想起来。那你的姑娘们怎么都跟你分了手？诚二吐着槽。那我怎么知道！大地抗议道。女孩子想什么我怎么知道！说什么重要的不是性——你说重要的不是性那还能是什么？

 

他现在想起这个忽然觉得想笑。大地说的是对的也好，不是对的也好，其实都不太重要。性和高潮有关，却往往也并不划等号。但需要和大地探讨这些吗？大概并不需要。他那虽未真正验证过但或许并不适合弹钢琴的手此时认真而卖力地舒展他后庭入口的褶皱。手指进出时，手掌上那一点直径半厘米的圆形伤疤蹭压着他的大腿内侧，时不时也触到他的阴囊。他浑身的注意力几乎都被一点牵扯过去，像被吊着的风筝。线那头偶尔轻飘飘地扯一下，若即若离地在边缘诱惑。比起生理的刺激，这更像是种精神的刺激。因他所思所想全在那小小一个伤疤上，它便成了他所有触觉神经所能感知到的最敏感的刺激源。简直魔咒一般。他的思维和呼吸都混乱起来，他拿不准自己是想要喊停还是应该催促更快些。可大地却不紧不慢的样子，虽然并非说是游刃有余，却实在有点过于耐心。

“喂。”诚二微带不满地开口，“你是故意的吧？”那里早已柔软，且不说尚还记着他的模样，本来犯不着费这么多心思循序渐进慢慢扩张。

“着急了？”大地抬起头问，一脸纯净的无辜表情，“我是担心你疼。”

“已经可以了。”诚二是十二分的不耐烦了，“进来。”这是第三遍了。

可大地却坏笑起来，抽出了手指，把那器物抵上穴口。却只抵着，不肯进去。

“喂——”诚二觉得自己要生气了。

大地把上身向上挪了挪，脸同他的脸凑得很近：“结婚吧？”

“哈？”诚二瞪大了眼。 

他们鼻尖相触着，吐息交替，唇和唇只隔着几毫米的距离。却那么隔着。若即若离地维持着一点缝隙。

“嗯，不能反悔的。”大地强调地说，“结婚吧？”

诚二能感觉到他那炙热的东西，知道他绝不是游刃有余。就是这样忍耐着也是有相当的毅力。“为什么对结婚这么执着？”他问道。

“因为，”大地似乎是苦笑了一下，“我是个很传统的人啊。”

 

诚二内心深处的某根神经忽地抽动了一下。

他忽然意识到了，那直径半厘米的小小伤口是长在心里的，他的心里，还有大地的心里。当年他用一个微笑在伤口上缠上了纱布。只是把伤口遮盖了而已。在他们都看不见，或选择不去看的时候，伤口有时在缓缓愈合，有时却又因无意的拉扯而稍许扩大。所以时不时地，会疼。

他花了足足三年等这个伤口愈合。他或许没有意识到，长在大地身上的那个伤口，可能比他更大更深些，也愈合得更慢些。在他看来相对容易迈过去的路障，相对容易看得开的抉择，对于大地而言，或许并不是那么简单。他怎么都好的、无所谓的东西，在小林大地心里，可能是沉甸甸的分量。小林大地需要某种更具确切形体的东西。没有这种东西，他大概会觉得不安。就好像伤口愈合的最后，偏偏就差那么细微的分毫。

 

“可以从交往开始吗？”诚二张开口，轻声地问。

“以结婚为前提的？”大地穷追不舍。

“当然。”他微微抬起脖子，触到了毫厘之外的嘴唇。他也微微提起臀，吞入对方已是滚烫的欲望。肉体与肉体不再有缝隙。宛若痊愈后的伤口，完整，敏感，而又纯净。

 

-FIN-


End file.
